Metroid: No Man's Land
by Captainjjb84
Summary: Based on the incredible No Man's Land scene from Wonder Woman. Samus Aran has left her home when she learns of a war encapsulating the world. Samus as Wonder Woman, Adam Malkovich as Steve Trevor


The combination of explosions and the screams of innocents would be a sound Samus would never soon forget. Her Mother's stories of war and battle were unlike anything she was witnessing around her. Destruction, death, decay and misery every corner she looked.

To her left a two horse drawn carriage stuck in the mud while its owners attempted to either free them or let them be.

"Adam we have to help them," Samus exclaimed, removing the hood off her head to get a better look.

Adam held up his hand signalling no.

"Samus we don't have time, we have to keep moving or we are going to lose our window," Adam explained.

The group continued forward, the sounds of explosions and screams grew louder. They soon made their way to the trenches where countless of terrified soldiers lay planning their next attack. The odd civilian lay within the trench in tears, terrified. One grabbed Samus by the arm begging for help.

"Please you must help me!" the older woman said in a foreign tongue. "My husband and son have been captured, put into slavery, you must save them."

"Yes, I will find them," Samus said matching the woman's tongue.

Just then Adam placed his hand on Samus's shoulder.

"Samus we have to go now!" Adam exclaimed as he loaded his shotgun with ammo.

"Adam we have to help these people, we can't just stand here and do nothing," Samus begged.

"Samus, I want nothing but to help these people and we can have an exposition about war another time," Adam proclaimed. "Over these walls is No Man's Land, no one crosses it, because on the other side there are hundreds of machine guns pointed right at it. These men have been here for four years and they have barley moved an inch. It's not what we came here to do."

Adam began to walk away. Samus turned away from him for a moment as she began to remove her robe. She untied her hair and placed her Aunt's helmet over her head.

"You're right," Samus began. "But it's what I'm going to do."

Samus took to the ladder leading to No Man's Land. He left hand at the top of the ladder as she ascended.

"SAMUS!" Adam called out seeing Samus ascend the ladder.

From the other side, a soldier with a sniper rifle saw something orange appear from the enemy trench.

"What do you see?" the soldier's commanding officer asked in a foreign language. The sniper turned to him.

"You won't believe me," the soldier replied handing him the rifle.

Samus made it to the top of the ladder and on to No Man's Land. Her robe completely removed as her power suit shined in the sunlight. She began to march forward, nothing holding her back.

The soldier with the rifle fired at Samus. The bullet was deflected off of her arm cannon as she perfectly calculated its trajectory.

Samus began to pick up her face and went from a march to a jog, then a sprint. More soldiers began to fire at her. Not that it mattered as she deflected them all. A soldier launched a motor at her but Samus fired a missile of her own from her arm cannon and destroyed it mid air.

Two machine nests began to fire at her. Samus stopped her sprint to form an energy shield from her arm cannon to absorb the bullets. She couldn't move but she stood her ground.

Nothing was going to stop her from achieving her goal. It is her scared duty to defend to Earth and all those who inhabit it. Samus could feel the rate of fire begin to increase against her as she let out a battle cry.

Adam, from the safety of the trench saw an opportunity.

"Come on!" Adam called out to his fellow soldiers as they rose from the trench and launched their attack forward.

Adam took a spot and fired shots at the machine gun nest, taking out its gunner.

Samus saw that he was taken out and sprung into action. She dove into the enemy trench. With one swift punch she destroyed the machine gun turret and the one just to its right. The allies began to poor in and take on the enemy soldiers.

Just behind the trench was the small town the enemy was occupying; Veld. Samus was rejoined with Adam, Chief, Jacque and Farrid. Samus saw a ware house full of soldiers and stormed right into it while Adam, Jacque, Chief and Farrid took on the other one.

Samus burst through the window only to be greeted by eight or so armed enemy soldiers all with their guns pointed right at her. Faster than a speeding bullet, Samus flipped into action and began to take them on. She ploughed one soldier into a wall while tossing another to the ground. The third and forth solder fell to do one well plasma blast from her arm cannon. She ripped the rifles out of the fifth and sixth and snapped them enough with her back. The seventh she tossed out the window. The eighth and final soldier was ploughed through a second window to the ground outside.

Adam along with Chief, Jacqu and Farrid took the the street level and dealt with various soldier. A bomb of Chief's design was thrown at an enemy vehicle and detonated, destroying it entirely. A second vehicle began to to roll their way.

Just then Samus caught up with them and rammed into the vehicle denting its amour. With all her strength she lifted the tank above her head and threw into into a nearby building letting out a battle cry along the way.

Enemy soldier surrounded them all armed to the teeth. Samus and Adam looked at one another, quickly calculating their attack. With a flick of her wrist, Samus activated her plasma whip and wrapped it around an enemy's ankle and tossed him into a group of soldiers. She tossed her whip again, this time grabbing a nearby vehicle and tossing into the third tank.

Samus flipped back and fired a plasma blast into a group of soldiers, taking them out. Adam and his group managed to overtake a forth vehicle and disable it.

Just then, from the bell tower a sniper shot was fired at the group. The shot was powerful enough to scratch Samus's armour. Samus was separated from Adam, Chief, Jacque and Farrid for a moment.

"What do we do?" Farrid asked, panicing. Adam looked around for a solution. Just then he noticed a large piece of sheet metal from the tank Samus has thrown.

"I have an idea, give me cover Jacque!" Adam said as he ran out to the sheet metal. Chief and Farrid joined him. They quickly picked it up over their head as a sniper round bounced off of it.

"We I give the signal, push this up!" Adam explained as she looked to Samus. Samus could see what Adam was planning.

"Samus!" Adam called out. "Shield!"

Samus charged at the metal and jumped.

"Now!" Adam exclaimed.

With a collective push from all three, Samus landed on the metal and they lifted, propelling Samus into the air. Samus aimed for the bell tower and slammed into the sniper, taking out the top of the bell tower with her as well.

The fighting was over as various townspeople began to emerge, awaiting to see what had happened to their savour. Just then a figure emerged from the rubble, a woman: Samus Aran. Her helmet was removed and held in her hand.

The townspeople began to cheer for their hero. Samus descended to the street level to meet with the people she had saved. Shaking their hands and accepting their praise. Adam came up to Samus making sure she was ok.

A photographer emerged from the crowd asking for a photo. Farrid gave Samus her robe as she placed it back on. The group formed together. Samus in the middle, Adam, Farrid to his right while Chief and Jacque were to her left. The photographer lined up the shot he saw fit.

"And hold," the photographer instructed.

A loud clicking noise indicating the photo was being taken.

Later that night…..

The entire town was in celebration over their liberation. They offered drink, music and dancing to everyone. Adam and Samus sat together by a fountain that had recently but turned back on.

A server came around and offered them a glass of beer. The two clinked glasses and drank up.

"You did this," Adam began. "This is all for you."

"We did this," Samus said as she smiled.

From inside they could hear Jacque playing the piano and singing along with it. Adam chuckled at his singing.

"I haven't heard him sing in years," Adam said as he drank up. He then noticed more and more couple dancing to his music. Samus took a fascination at the dancing couples. "Do they have dancing on your island?"

"Dancing yes," Samus explained. "But that is not dancing, this is swaying."

"Well, why don't I teach you how to sway then?" Adam suggested as he put down his drink and took her hand. "What you do is, you take my hand like this, while we place our other hands here."

Samus felt comfortable with him placing his hand on her waist just as she did to him.

"And then we just move to the rhythm of it," Adam said as the two began to sway to Jacque's singing.

The two got lost in one another's eyes as they swayed. Samus had never seen a man her whole life let alone dance with one. Adam had been with many women over the years but none quite like Samus Aran.

"So is this what people do when their are no wars to fight?" Samus asked as the two moved closer to one another.

"Yeah," Adam said, thinking about his question for a moment. "And read the newspaper… eat breakfast… get married and have babies."

The two continued to sway to the motion of the music as the couples began to separate and call it a night.

Adam placed a hand on her cheek. Samus was at first startled as she had never felt such intimacy before. The two leaned in and kissed one another. While not Adam's first kiss it was most certainly one that he would remember for a long time to come. Samus on the other hand had no idea what she was feeling and how to act on it. She only hoped she was kissing him back correctly.

Just above the bar was an inn that the innkeeper allowed Adam and Samus to stay in for the night. The two entered the room and locked the door behind them. They could not keep their hands off of each other as they collapsed onto the bed. Their light was the last to dim out as the town slept.


End file.
